My Little Pony: Avenging a Friend
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: After Starlight Glimmer's best friend Sunburst is killed by Neo's enemy, Agent Smith, Starlight vows to kill Agent Smith and avenge Sunburst, But Neo tells her that killing Agent Smith won't make her feel better, it will make her worse, will Starlight follow Neo's advice or will she return to her old ways and follow a dark path?


My Little Pony: Avenging a Friend

Neo and his friends were visiting the Crystal Empire and they heard that Trixie was going to be putting on a magic show in the empire around 4:00. Neo and his friends went to the magic show and there was quite a crowd there. Starlight Glimmer was excited to see the show, and what she was most excited about was that she found out her friend Sunburst was going be Trixie's assistant. Sunburst was a very talented pony wizard and he was also Starlight's best friend she had ever had.

When it was time for the show to begin, Trixie's voice came on and said, "Come one, come all to the most spectacular magic show you will ever see, performed by the one, the only, the Great and Powerful Trixie." Then a blast of smoke appeared and Trixie appeared when the smoke cleared, everypony clapped, impressed by her appearance, and Starlight couldn't wait to see Sunburst.

Then a huge dragon suddenly came out on stage, the crowd seemed terrified, all except for Neo. Trixie said, "Do not fear everypony, watch as I turn this huge dragon into a pony. Trixie pointed a wand at the dragon and said magic words, then smoke appeared around the dragon. Everypony looked, wondering what was going to happen, and right when the smoke, where the dragon had been stood Sunburst. Then everypony clapped, impressed by the magic trick, Trixie thanked the crowd for the applause and Sunburst waved at Everypony. Starlight waved at Sunburst and she couldn't be happier to see him.

Then suddenly, the show got interrupted when a voice said, "Mares and gentlecolts, at this time the Great and Powerful Trixie's show invites you to forget this pointless Equestrian fun, and join us in a celebration of absolute chaos and true justice." Then suddenly, humans in S.W.A.T gear appeared and started shooting, everypony screamed in fear and started to run. Neo and his friends were shocked by what was going on and then Neo saw his enemy Agent Smith standing out on the stage. Neo wasn't about to let Agent Smith or his evil S.W.A.T. team hurt anypony, he quickly crept over to a S.W.A.T. man and he knocked him out. Sunburst looked at Trixie and she looked frightened, Sunburst said, "I can stop him." Trixie said, "Be careful." Sunburst said, "Don't worry Trixie, I'll stop him."

Neo sneaked around the place, fighting S.W.A.T men with his friends helping him fight. Sunburst confronted Agent Smith and said, "In the name of Celestia, I will stop you evil one." Agent Smith didn't seem to be intimidated by Sunburst whatsoever. Sunburst tried to shoot Agent Smith with some magic beams, but Agent Smith moved very fast and he dodged all of the beams.

Then Agent Smith appeared right in front of Sunburst. But before Sunburst could do anything, Agent Smith stuck his hand directly through Sunburst's chest. Suddenly, Sunburst felt intense pain and a black virus ran through Sunburst's skin. Sunburst screamed in pain and the black virus killed all of Sunburst's veins and eventually froze his body, killing him instantly. Starlight saw everything happening right before her eyes and she was in shock. She just saw her best friend killed right in front of her.

Then Agent Smith escaped along with the rest of his S.W.A.T. men. Everypony was okay, but Starlight was in tears. She walked over to the body of Sunburst, who was laying lifeless on the ground, his body had turned black and he seemed like he was frozen. Starlight cried over Sunburst and Twilight tried to comfort her, Starlight was just devastated, she had just lost her very best friend and she was never going to see him again.

The next day, a funeral was held in Canterlot for Sunburst. Princess Celestia made a sympathetic speech and everypony cried at the funeral, and Starlight cried the hardest. Sunburst was buried out in the Everfree Forest right next to Malachi's grave, Twilight, Starlight and Neo looked at the grave and Starlight was heartbroken. She felt to angry, she wanted to kill Agent Smith and avenge Sunburst. When she said she was gonna kill Agent Smith, Twilight couldn't believe she said that, and Starlight said she meant it. Neo explained to Starlight that killing Agent Smith won't bring Sunburst back and it won't take the pain away, it will just make it worse. Starlight didn't want to listen to Neo's advice, but Twilight said that Neo was right. She agreed that if Starlight did kill Agent Smith to avenge Sunburst, then she would be just as bad as Agent Smith.

Starlight wanted Neo to help her find Agent Smith and when he does, she's the one who kills him, Neo explained to her that if Starlight kills Agent Smith, her pain won't die, it will increase, then she'll run off into the night to find another face, and another and another, until one terrible morning she'll wake and realize that revenge had taken over her life, and she won't know why.

Twilight wondered how Neo knew this and Neo said that he has killed evil people in the past. It sometimes haunts him, but he has forgiven himself and managed to move on. Twilight knew how hard it must have been to keep it all a secret, but she understood. Starlight was so angry and she wasn't thinking clearly. She tried to stay calm, but she couldn't get over the loss of her best friend, Twilight reminded Starlight that she may have lost one friend, but she still has many more friends who love her and care about her.

Then Rainbow Dash came over and said that Agent Smith was threatening to blow up Ponyville. Neo and Twilight had to go there right away, Starlight wanted to join them but she couldn't promise that she won't kill Agent Smith. Neo told her to not give into hate, because it leads to loss of friendships and suffering. Then Neo, Twilight and Starlight raced to Ponyville to stop Agent Smith before he hurts or kills more ponies.

Over in Ponyville, Agent Smith had a device that would detonate a bomb that could blow up all of Ponyville and possibly the Everfree Forest as well. Then Neo, Twilight and Starlight showed up, ready to fight him. Agent Smith just mocked them and said they couldn't stop him. But then Starlight used her magic to get the bomb control away from him, and then she started shooting beams at him. Starlight managed to hit Agent Smith with one beam and the beam sent him flying for 2 yards. Starlight said, "That's for Sunburst." Starlight felt better after blasting Agent Smith, but he quickly got up and was ready to fight.

Then Neo began fighting Agent Smith and Twilight and Starlight helped him by shooting more magic beams at Agent Smith. During the fight, Princess Celestia appeared and said, "Stop this fighting at once." They all stopped fighting when she appeared and Agent Smith tried to attack her. But Celestia stopped him with her powerful magic, she made his body freeze and he couldn't move.

Celestia approached Agent Smith with an angry glare, she said, "Harvey Agent Smith, you have done terrible things to Equestria and have killed an innocent pony, and that will not be tolerated. For your crimes against Equestria, I hereby sentence you to 1000 years in Tartarus." Then Celestia closed her eyes and her horn glowed, then Agent Smith disappeared and he was now in a prison cell in Tartarus. Starlight felt even better now that Agent Smith was in a place where he belonged, and that's a lot better than killing him, Sunburst has been avenged and she knew that he could now rest in peace.

The End.


End file.
